Sakura e Hinata Um amor sem limites
by Jiraya-san
Summary: fic yuri SakuHina que conta a história de amor das duas. É envolvente e algumas pessoas podem se ver na história.
1. Descoberta

Devo começar dizendo que Naruto não me pertence

_Devo começar dizendo que Naruto não me pertence. Ele é obra de Masashi Kishimoto, o criador da série. Eu sou só um mero fã de seu mais famoso trabalho._

_Segundo ponto: Essa obra tem yuri explícito e só é recomendada para maiores de 18 anos. Se você é menor ou se ofende com esse tipo de material, não prossiga. O autor (no caso, eu) não se responsabiliza por qualquer problema causado pela leitura dessa obra de ficção. _

_Terceiro, o capítulo 3 foi livremente inspirado em passagem o livro "O doce veneno do escorpião" de Bruna Surfistinha. Essa obra __ficcional __contém inspiração em fatos reais contidos no livro._

_Por último, não pense que essa história é apenas fantasia da mente de um tarado. Garotos também podem gostar de yuri e criar histórias sem ser apenas por tara ou obsessão. _

**CAPÍTULO 1 – DESCOBERTA**

O dia amanheceu mais bonito hoje – pensou Sakura quando despertou com os primeiros raios de sol entrando pela sua janela – Era natural que ela pensasse assim, afinal era seu primeiro dia de aula no 2º ano da Escola de Konoha e ela estava louca para rever seus amigos de quem tanto sentia falta desde o último dia de aula do ano passado.

Ela se levantou, tomou um banho quente e desceu as escadas para tomar café da manhã e sair para a escola. Após o café, pegou seu almoço e saiu louca para rever sua turma.

No caminho, encontrou Tenten e Rock Lee indo para a escola também. Como eram namorados e moravam na mesma rua, Sakura sabia que os dois cumpriam esse ritual de irem sempre juntos para a escola. Ela os cumprimentou e os três foram juntos conversando.

Chegando na escola, ela viu a bagunça característica do primeiro dia de aula pelos corredores, encontrou seus amigos e a farra foi total. Todos juntos de novo, como sempre desde a 5ª série. Mas ela sentia falta de alguém que sempre estava com ela, e na era a traste da Ino e nem o idiota do Naruto, era sua melhor amiga...

- _Neji, cadê a Hinata-chan?_ – perguntou Sakura

_- Ela ainda não chegou, acordou tarde._

_- Mas ela vem, não é?_

_- Sim. A propósito, olha ela chegando. _

Sakura se virou e por um instante entrou em choque. Aquela era a Hinata? Não podia ser a mesma Hinata com jeitinho de menina do ano passado, essa era uma mulher. Uma linda mulher.

Era algo de outro mundo. Aquela menina tão frágil que ela conhecia, que ela protegia, tinha se tornado a figura mais linda que Sakura já tinha visto. Por dentro ela sabia, tinha certeza que ela continuava a mesma, mas por fora, tudo mudou. Ela cresceu, sua boca ganhou volume, seus seios eram fartos e suas pernas grossas. Seu rosto era iluminado como um jardim de margaridas no verão.

Em meio a todos esses pensamentos, Sakura não ouviu quando Hinata se aproximou dizendo:

_- Olá Sakura-chan._

Era o mesmo tom de voz doce de sempre, o mesmo tom de voz que a agradeceu alguns anos atrás, quando Sakura ajudou Hinata com um difícil exercício na aula de educação física.

_- Olá Hinata-chan!! Como vai? Senti sua falta durante as férias._

_- Eu também Sakura-chan. _

O restante do dia transcorreu normalmente, mas Sakura estava intrigada. Ela voltou pra casa sozinha pensando muito nisso.

À noite, em sua cama, depois de muito pensar, ela não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Não era possível. Não podia ser. Era sim, ela tinha certeza.

Sim. Não. Tudo girava em sua mente naquele momento e finalmente ela não pôde mais fugir. Sim, era paixão, desejo, era amor o que ela estava sentindo por Hinata.


	2. Oportunidade

CAPÍTULO 2 – OPORTUNIDADE

**CAPÍTULO 2 – OPORTUNIDADE**

Amor. Era amor mesmo. Mas por uma outra menina? Seria possível mesmo? Sim, seria. Ela queria confirmar esse sentimento, mas já tinha se convencido de que era a melhor coisa que já tinha lhe acontecido.

Os dias se passavam e Sakura ficava cada vez mais convicta de que estava amando Hinata. E algo dentro dela dizia que não começou naquele primeiro dia de aula, quando ela reviu Hinata depois de algum tempo. Ela se deu conta de que toda a alegria e emoção que enchiam seu coração quando estava com Hinata era sinal de o que transbordava em seu peito era amor.

Mais um dia de aula e foi Tenten que veio com a novidade:

_- Gente, meu aniversário é no sábado e eu vou fazer uma super festa. Quero todo mundo lá!!_

_- Uhuull!! Adorei Tenten, muito bom!!_ – disse Ino

No dia seguinte, na aula de química, Hinata foi falar com Sakura:

_- Sakura-chan, será que eu poderia ficar na sua casa depois da festa da Tenten-chan? Minha mãe só me deixa ir se eu puder dormir na sua casa, pois eu moro longe._

_- Claro que pode Hinata-chan. Seria ótimo._

_- OK. Combinado então. _

Só então Sakura se deu conta. Ela teria Hinata na sua casa no sábado!!

Àquela altura ela já estava certa de que gostava de Hinata. Queria beijá-la, abraça-la tê-la em seus braços e dividir com ela todo o amor que tinha em eu coração.

Chegou o sábado e ela se arrumou para a festa. Queria estar linda, mas ao contrário de tantas outras vezes em que se arrumava para atrair os meninos e fazer inveja em Ino, dessa vez ela só pensava em agradar Hinata.

Na festa, enquanto as meninas bebiam e conversavam num canto, Sakura ouviu o que queria de Hinata:

_- Você está linda Sakura-chan. Ainda mais linda que o normal._

Aquilo bastou para Sakura ficar cheia de si e desejar ainda mais sua amiga que se tornou paixão. E elas iriam dormir no mesmo quarto mais tarde.

_Capítulo curto esse...Mas em compensação o 3 ficou enorme, e será o último (aaaahhhh /) a fic foi escrita toda de uma vez, por isso não rola um suspense por muito tempo (e nem tem suspense), mas eu espero que o trabalho esteja bem feito, só quem escreve fics sabe o que é ter que ser criador, redator e editor ao mesmo tempo._

_É isso!! Enjoy (não é pra enjoar da fic não, é pra curtir!!) e espero que meu trabalho tenha sido bem feito. Sayo!! o/ _


	3. Envolvimento

CAPÍTULO 3 – ENVOLVIMENTOCAPÍTULO 3 – ENVOLVIMENTO

A festa termina. Todos estão indo embora e a mãe de Sakura chega para buscar as meninas.

Chegando na casa dos Haruno, elas sobem para o quarto e Hinata vai tomar um banho enquanto Sakura arruma tudo. Vendo que Hinata está demorando absurdamente no banheiro, Sakura vai atrás dela:

_- Hinata-chan, que demora!! __Eu também quero entrar._

_- Pode entrar Sakura-chan, a porta tá aberta._

Sakura entrou e vi que Hinata estava no banho.

_- Hinata-chan, eu vou entrar aí porque quero tomar banho logo e dormir. Vamos tomar banho juntas._

_- Está bem._

Sakura se despiu e entrou no chuveiro. Naquele instante, ela viveu outro momento mágico. Lá estava ela, que tanto povoou seus sonhos, sua melhor amiga estava nua na sua frente. Seu corpo era lindo e delicado como ela própria era. Era uma visão maravilhosa para Sakura, que percebeu ali que a única coisa que queria no mundo era ter Hinata só pra ela.

Nem bem se recuperou, foi pega de surpresa sentindo a boca de Hinata na sua, lhe dando um beijo delicado e ardente ao mesmo tempo, o melhor beijo que Sakura já recebeu. Ele retribuiu o beijo e percorreu suas mãos pelo corpo de Hinata. Nada mais importava naquele momento, só que tudo pelo que ela ansiava estava acontecendo. A descoberta do amor por ela e a consumação ocorreram de forma muito rápida, muito repentina, mas aconteceram da melhor forma possível.

Elas saíram do chuveiro e foram para a cama. Continuavam se amando até adormecerem uma nos braços da outra. Sakura tinha tido o melhor dia de sua vida, e sabia que Hinata também. Há quanto tempo Hinata sentia o mesmo por ela? Será que foi no momento que se reencontraram no começo do ano ou antes disso? Não importava. Só o que importava era que estavam juntas.

_- Eu te amo – _disse Sakura

_- Eu também te amo._

_- Vamos ficar juntas agora?_

_- É o que eu mais quero, mas será que os outros vão aceitar?_

_- O que importa? Basta que nós duas aceitemos uma a outra. Você me quer de verdade?_

_- É claro que quero._

_- Então vamos chegar juntas na escola e namorar na frente de todos, como qualquer casal normal. Só o que me importa é ser feliz do seu lado._

_- Tudo bem, é o que eu quero também._

Elas voltaram a fechar os olhos sorrindo, ambas com a sensação de realização de um sonho e sabendo que contra tudo e contra todos elas seriam felizes juntas.

Fim da história. Espero que tenham gostado do enredo, do final, do desenvolvimento, de tudo. Minha pretensão é escrever outras fics yuris de outras obras. Por isso preciso conhecer outras obras né? Bleach, Naruto e CDZ é o limite da minha imaginação, não consigo arrumar Yuri com outras obras que eu conheço , mas deixa estar. Obrigado pela paciência e por ler minha humilde obra.


End file.
